


lean on me

by mahoun



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahoun/pseuds/mahoun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sanghyuk’s not that good with words and feelings. he’s not good at cooking either, but he’s gonna try his best today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lean on me

sanghyuk’s shift is finally over. he says goodbye to his coworkers and promptly heads off to the station, hurriedly checking his phone on his way there. it’s 6:30 in the afternoon.  
he knows he has to sprint if he wants to make it to the 6:50 train, and he _has_ to make it, because today is the day.  
hakyeon gets off of work at nine, and he has decided to surprise him.

he leans against his seat, sighing.  
it’s been three months since they moved in together, and to sanghyuk it’s been like constantly living a dream.  
there are little inconveniences, of course – hakyeon’s work and sanghyuk’s classes keeping them from spending too much time together, petty fights for who would clean and when, and of course money matters.  
hakyeon has told sanghyuk many, many times that he’d take care of that, that he could just rely on him and focus on his grades, but sanghyuk’s had enough of that.  
so he got a part-time job; nothing too stressful, just a cashier job at a supermarket, right after his classes end. hakyeon doesn’t know about it yet, though.  
he wants to show hakyeon that he doesn’t need to be tired and work too hard for his sake, because he can do it too. he wants to tell hakyeon that when he’s exhausted, when work feels overbearing and he needs someone to hold him up, he can lean on him too.  
but sanghyuk’s not that great with words and feelings, something always holding him back when he tries to say “i love you”, and hakyeon got used to that, even though it hurts.  
so he’s decided to show his love to hakyeon by cooking him a delicious meal – well, _that’s the plan_ , but sanghyuk’s not sure if it’s gonna work out.  
he sucks at words and feelings, and it’s not like he’s that much better at cooking, but he’s gonna try his hardest today.

he looks at himself in the mirror and can’t help but blush to the tip of his ears. he feels ridiculous, wearing a peach pink apron to cook, but he’s sure hakyeon’s gonna appreciate it, so he takes a deep breath – _he can do it_.  
and maybe – just maybe – he looks a little bit cute in it.  
he starts fiddling with pots and pans and checks the internet every 5 minutes to see if he’s doing things right – if he has the right boiling time, if he’s cutting vegetables the good way, if soup is better served with water or wine.  
he looks at the clock on the wall every now and then, heart thumping in his chest and a nervous smile making its way on his lips, both anticipating and dreading hakyeon’s return.

a thump comes from the entrance, hakyeon’s shoes falling loudly on the floor, and sanghyuk knows it’s time.  
“what the hell is this?” hakyeon breaks into a laugh at the sight of sanghyuk, then runs to hug him.  
“really, what is this for?” he caresses the back of his hair, slow and gentle, and sanghyuk closes his eyes, letting himself drown in it. hakyeon smells like sweat and cologne, penetrating yet sweet, and sanghyuk thinks that it’s the best scent he has ever felt.  
“i just wanted to do something for you. you always do so much for me.” sanghyuk’s voice is faint and he has to bite his lip to prevent himself from running away in embarrassment.  
hakyeon smiles wide, his eyes a crescent shape, and sanghyuk thinks that maybe all the embarrassment is worth it – that he would do anything to see hakyeon always smile like that.  
so he has to try harder, for him.

“you know, even though I’m not good at cooking i made dinner just for you.” he mumbles shyly, sitting down in hakyeon’s lap. “and I wore an apron!”  
“you look so cute in it, why don’t you wear it in the bedroom sometim-” sanghyuk interrupts him with a neck chop, just like hakyeon would do, and hakyeon laughs heartily.  
“why don’t you feed me too?” hakyeon kisses his hands and looks up at him, his warm smile making sanghyuk’s head buzz.  
he feeds him bite after bite and hakyeon chews happily, even though sanghyuk knows that it’s far from being good, and he thinks that it’s just like hakyeon to do that – and he loves him for that.

they stay like this for a while, laughing and feeding each other, sanghyuk barely fitting into hakyeon’s lap. they kiss, sometimes, soft and mellow and without urgency, like they have all the time in the world.  
hakyeon yelps a bit whenever sanghyuk shifts on him, yelling “hey, you’re heavy!” and pretending to be in pain; sanghyuk laughs and nestles his head in the crook of hakyeon’s neck, his breathing making hakyeon ticklish.  
“you know, i got a job recently” sanghyuk says, head still resting on hakyeon as he plays with his hair. “i don’t want to be a bother to you anymore.”  
“i thought that was the case.” hakyeon mouths against his hair, placing soft kisses on it. “but you’re not a bother to me at all, do you know that?”  
“i just want you to know that you’re not alone and you can count on me.” sanghyuk’s voice is heartfelt, almost starting to crack, and he’s looking right into hakyeon’s eyes for the first time tonight. “please share your worries with me, and i’ll try to make them lighter.”  
hakyeon’s eyes are shiny and he looks so happy yet frail, like sanghyuk’s words had his armor of confidence cracking, revealing just how insecure and vulnerable he is underneath it.  
“i will. i love you.”  
sanghyuk just leans closer and kisses him, words still too heavy and difficult for him, and he’s sure that hakyeon knows.  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](http://mahoun.tumblr.com/post/95198548291/nhyuk-lean-on-me)!


End file.
